Service providers of media content such as television programs can offer consumers hundreds of channels to view programs. Frequently, more than one instance of the same television program can be viewed on more than one channel at different scheduled times. Generally, viewers rely on an electronic programming guide to identify the viewing times of programs that are desirable to them. Viewers can also search for programs based on genre, title, or other search terms to select and schedule recordings of media programs. This can be useful to viewers who are unable to view media programs during their scheduled intervals.